Connected
by xxxmasterkali
Summary: Two souls who were literally made for each other that their destinies were intertwined and their hearts connected. Please review and tell me what changes need to be made! Sokai, RokuNami, RikuXi
1. Where it Began

Chapter One: Where it Began

His POV

I was only four years old when I met her. I feel like I knew then but my tiny brain wasn't able to process it. I've had feelings for her for as long as I can remember. She meant everything to me, and she doesn't even know it. She's been one of my best friends since we first met. From that moment on, my feelings progressed and became more intense, especially when I hit fourteen. I think that was when I figured out what these feelings were. At first I thought it was just a crush, but not too long after, I realized I was head over heels in love with her. I had no interest in any other girls. I wanted her, but I knew I could never have her. Not only would she never want me in that way, but I didn't deserve her. There were better guys here for her. Stronger, more mature. I was just her goofy best friend. My name is Sora and her name is Kairi.

I'll start from the beginning when I first met her. We were both four. I was playing on the beach with my best friend, Riku, who was five. I had spiky, brown hair and bright blue eyes. My best friend had short silver hair and a mix between blue and green eyes, turquoise colored. We were sword fighting down the beach with our toy swords. It was a beautiful sunny day, in Florida. We lived right by the ocean in small, little beach homes. The sun was beating down on us and the sand was hot, I could feel it through my sandals. I wore red shorts and a white t-shirt. Riku had on blue shorts and a yellow shirt. We were talking our playful banter, back and forth and slamming the swords against each other until we were interrupted by a light scream. We turned our heads towards the scream and saw a red bob in the water and small arms flailing around. We looked at each other and nodded, and quickly ran towards the person. We were great swimmers already, since we lived by the ocean and spent most of our days swimming. We both stepped into the water and splashed through to reach the person. I felt an arm as I approached them, the ocean waves were trying to drag them away but Riku and I both pulled her by the arms and brought her to the shore. We set their arms down and that was when I could see it was a young girl.

She had short, auburn red hair and her skin was very pale. She lay there on her stomach in her pink one piece swimsuit. Riku turned to look at me,

"Is she breathing?" He asked.

Her face was pointed towards me and bent down to get closer to her face. She had her eyes closed but I could hear her breath and could see she was breathing. I admired her features for a moment. Something about her caught my eye, and I couldn't stop starring. She started coughing and then I focused on that. She slowly opened her eyes and I could her dark blue orbs look into mine. She squinted her eyes, probably from the bright sun.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She then looked up at me, again. She started to lift herself up and propped her hands on the sand and brought herself to a kneeling position. Riku was still standing on the other side of her and I was knelt on one by her. She looked at me, sort of teary idea. She smiled softly and shook her head. "Yes, thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." I smiled. We starred at each other for a moment, I almost forgot Riku was right there but then he made his prescence known, and said to her, "Glad you're okay." She turned to look at him suprised he was there. She must've thought it was just me that helped her. She looked at each of us and smiled. "Thank you both, I thought I was a goner." She said in a light tone. I stood up, reached my hand down to her and smiled. She looked at my hand and then at me and gently took it. I helped her get on her feet and stumbled slightly. My arms reached out for her, but she caught herself before she fell. She looked at me, and smiled embarrassingly. I decided to take the opportunity to introduce ourselves to her. "My name is Sora." I said, smiling at her.

"I'm Riku." Riku said, standing next to me.

"My name is Kairi." She said, sweetly.

After that day, we met up with each other almost everyday to play on the beach. We played all sorts of games with each other. We'd have races, Riku and I would do our usually sword fighting and she'd be the referee. One day, she brought her own toy sword and Riku and I taught her how to use it properly. We came up with a game where she was a princess and Riku enjoyed playing the bad guy, so that ended with me being the brave prince that was meant to rescue the princess. We became best friends with her. I would continue to have this odd feeling about her every time I was around her. I couldn't figure out what it was but it was different from how I felt around my other friends, like Riku or even other girls I was friends with. By the time I was fourteen, I realized I had a crush on her. I never thought it would escalate to more than that though, that is until the last year, on the last day of summer.

I was fifteen once I really faced this feeling. It was the last day of summer vacation and Kairi had been away all summer at a summer camp. When she met up with Riku and I on the last day, I was completely blown away by her. She came back and she was gorgeous! Not that she wasn't before, but she was more feminine. She was kind of a tomboy before but when I saw her running towards us down the beach, I couldn't take my eyes off of her! She wore a sleeveless pink dress, and a zipper on the front of it, where you could see a white camisole underneath it. The dress filled her body out perfectly. I could see her curves, her long white legs, her slender body and even though I didn't want to think about how much perkier she had gotten, I couldn't help myself! I was a teenager with raging hormones and she sure didn't make them easier to control. Her red, got slightly darker and longer. I just kept starring at her and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach and my face felt hot. I felt a slight smack on the back of my head and snapped out of my thoughts. Riku was standing next to me, chuckling to himself. Kairi approached us and smiled that beauitful smile. "Hey what are you laughing at Riku?" She giggled. "Oh, nothing." He said snickering. My mouth was still gaping open and I was at a loss for words.

"I missed you guys! You have to tell me everything you did this summer!" She said and grabbed a hold of my arm. My insides screamed.

_Quit gaping at her like a moron! Respond to her! You look foolish!_

My mind kept yelling at my body and my body finally responded to her. I turned my head to look at her. "Uhh...ye-yeah! You too!" I stuttered. She linked arms with me and started walking with me down the shore. Riku followed next to us.

That was when I realized, it wasn't just a simple crush. I finally admitted to myself how I really, truly always felt about her. I could understand why I always felt differently around. I understood why I missed her so bad that it was torture being away from her. I could see why I thought about her day and night. She was the first thing on my mind when I woke up and the last thing I thought about before I went to sleep. I was in love with my best friend. I was in love with Kairi. And it killed me on the inside because I knew she would never feel the same way. She could never know how much she meant to me. I can never tell her how I feel because even though I couldn't have her the way I wanted to, I'd rather her be in my life as just a friend than not at all.

Her POV

The moment I saw him, I died a little inside. He matured so much over the course of the summer. I ran towards my best friends, Sora and Riku, but Sora was the one I couldn't take my eyes off of. I ran towards him. I wanted to run up into him and feel his strong arms wrapped around me. But I couldn't. I knew I had a crush on him, but my feelings for him became so intense and I missed him so much over the summer. I realized that I was in love with him and I scolded myself for taking so long to see that. Even though, I knew I wasn't sure what I wanted to do about it. Did he feel the same? Would he ever feel the same if he didn't now? The world around me seemed to be in slow motion as I ran towards him. I started admiring his features. Those bright blue eyes, his chocolate messy hair, that perfect tan and as the wind blew his black short sleeved jacket, I could see his toned muscles on the inside. He wore a v-neck, sleeveless top underneath the jacket and I could vaguely see his chest where his crown chain sat. He had on black shorts and black sneakers, and he looked amazing. I approached them and did the usual chatter with them. I looked to Riku and then I looked at Sora, I looked at his arms and I could see his perfect shaped biceps and I just had to touch him. Even though, Riku probably had larger muscles than he did, but my feelings for Sora steared me away from admiring him. Riku was a ladies man around here. People were quick to talk about his features and his calm personality. They would ask me why I hadn't snatched him up yet and it was never really clear until recently. Other than seeing Riku as a big brother, Sora was obviously the one I was attracted to and had feelings for. There were so many things I wanted to do to him but I held back and just casually grabbed his arm. Once I had a hold of his arm, I didn't want to let go and he didn't seem to mind so I just kept holding on.

I knew how I felt about him, but I just wasn't sure how I wanted to approach the situation. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to pursue a relationship at the moment. Sure, I dated a few guys here and there but it never lasted longer than a few weeks and I had never been kissed before. I was saving all my firsts for a special someone. Someone that truly held my heart and now I knew Sora was the one that did. And I don't think Sora knew anything about relationships either. He never dated anyone. He showed no interest for anyone now that I thought about it. He was extremely friendly with everyone so it was hard to see if that was Sora just being Sora or if he was actually interested in someone. He made friends with practically everyone. Riku on the other hand was a dating machine. He's had more than his few share of girlfriends, but I didn't know any details about his dating experience. I'm sure Sora knew though. I would just tease him about certain girls but we never had a serious conversation about it. I started to think though, maybe Riku knew what Sora's deal was. Maybe I could talk to him about it, but I don't think Riku would betray Sora's trust like that. I guess I would hold off until I was really desperate. Like I said, I didn't know what I wanted at the moment. We would just have to see how things play out and see what time will bring us. I didn't care how or when we got to that point, as long as we did someday.


	2. Summer Begins

Chapter Two: Summer Begins

_10 months later..._

_His POV_

I was sitting in my desk and tapping my feet anxiously, waiting for the bell to ring. Only one minute left. I continued to watch the clock and fiddle with my hands. It was the last day of school and I was ready for the summer to begin. I loved summer vacations, so many things to love about it. First of all, no school and no homework to worry about. Hanging out on the beach, going to amusement parks, bonfires, hanging out with my friends, and best of all Kairi...in a swimsuit!

_Stop thinking that way about her!_

I mentally scolded myself. Yes, I was completely and totally attracted to her but I really tried not to think that way about her. Even if we ever DID end up in a relationship, she's too pure and innocent for that.

My thoughts were interrupted when the bell rung. Finally, I thought. I jumped out of my seat and ran out of the classroom along with all the other students in my class. We stampeded through the hallways towards our lockers, ready for the summer to begin. I raced towards my locker, put the combination in and opened it. My locker was a complete mess. I had papers stashed inside and the books that used to be stacked were gone since I returned them back to the classrooms today. I never carried a bag to school so all I had to do was toss out the papers and be on my way. There was a waste bucket in the hallway behind me so I turned around threw the pile of papers into the trash. That was when something caught my eye. I saw a glimpse of red hair out of the corner of my eye and that was when I knew it was her. She was standing at her locker and her back turned towards me, so she didn't see me starring. I saw a guy standing in front of her, talking to her. Blonde, chizeled chin, muscles, smug look on his face. I already knew what was going on.

The entire school year, I've had to watch guys throw themselves at her. I clearly wasn't the only one blown away by her new feminine appereance. The difference between me and these guys was that I had already loved her long before her change. Her new appearance just made it more intense, it made me want her more. And that's what bothered me so much about these other guys flirting with her, they only wanted her because she was gorgeous! They weren't looking for a relationship with her, they were looking for a one time thing and then they were going to toss her to the side like she was nothing. And she wasn't. She was far from it. I just hoped she wouldn't fall for their bullshit. I hardly ever swore but I noticed I did, when I was angry about something going on with Kairi. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but I watched her giggle at the guy. The guy then put his arm around her shoulders, trying to sweep her off her feet. I felt a twinge of pain in my heart. My body became very warm. I felt my fists clench together and I gritted my teeth and growled.

_No one should be putting their arms around her but me._

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned quickly, startled and saw it was Riku behind me. He had a smile on his face and then frowned when realized I was angry. He looked over my head, since he was much taller than me, and could see what put me in this fowl mood. Riku knew how I felt about her. I never admitted it to him, but he's been my best friend since we were very young. He could read me like an open book. He teased me about Kairi for as long as I could remember and I used to deny everything, until one day I stopped denying it. I never admitted my feelings for her but I didn't deny them to Riku either. Riku was the only person, I ever confided in about Kairi. It was nice to have one person to talk to about it, though he told me it was obvious the rest of the world too.

I turned back to look at Kairi and that other chump. It looked like she was flirting back. I begged the universe that Kairi wasn't foolish enough to fall for his escapade. He still had his arm around her shoulders and they faced each other, their faces were so close. I wanted to punch the locker next to me. I wanted to get on hands and knees and beg nothing would transpire between them. I couldn't bare to see her with anyone else. I wanted to be the one to hold her, to touch her, to kiss her. I wanted her to be mine, but she wasn't.

I heard Riku sigh behind me. "Come on, Sora. Let's walk home together." He turned the other way and I pried my eyes from them and followed behind him. We walked down the hallway and exited the school. I kept my head down to avoid anyone's glances. It bothered me before when guys approached Kairi but what bothered me the most this around she was flirting back. Normally, she wouldn't give these guys the time of day. This time, she didn't pry his arm off of her, she let him get close to her. I guess I knew this would happen eventually. Then I heard Riku start to speak.

"Sora, you can't get mad every time a guy talks to her. You guys aren't together." He said.

"I know, but it still hurts." I muttered.

"Then why don't you just tell her how you feel!"

"I can't! She doesn't feel the same way."

"What if she does?" He asked.

I thought about it for a minute. The thought never really crossed my mind that she would feel the same. I knew she didn't so I never thought about the possibility. If she did, it would be a miracle that she would want someone like me. She deserved so much better. I believed she did, so how could I get so mad when another guy approached her? Maybe it was because I already knew what they were after. But even if a guy were the perfect guy and would take care of her the way she deserved, it still didn't make me any less angrier. The thought of her with someone else killed me. It felt like a double edge sword. I wanted her to have what she deserved and to be truly happy but at the same time, I would be devastated if she ended up with someone else.

"It doesn't matter, Riku. I don't deserve her."

"If you really believe that then you can't get upset whenever a guy talks to her. We've talked about this. Every time a guy talks to her you get so upset. I've never seen you so angry before unless it comes to Kairi. You're not one to get angry like that, but when she is involved, you lose it."

"Well I can't help but get mad. At least I haven't done anything about it yet."

"Keyword, _yet._" Riku said. I raised my eyebrows to him trying to understand what he was saying.

"You get angrier and angrier each time a guy talks to Kairi. I've seen you get red in the cheeks, I've seen you clench your fists and I didn't think about it until I saw what I saw in your eyes."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"There was a certain fire in your eyes that I haven't seen before. It seems like each time, you've gotten more and more mad. One of these days, what if you just run up and hit someone? I worry because it's not like you to fight other people or get angry like that." He explained.

That was true. I never got angry easy. It took a lot to make me mad and even when I was mad, I could keep my cool but he was right. I wanted to run up and punch the guy right in his smug face. I didn't think about hurting someone like that before, even when I thought they deserved it. How would Kairi react if I behaved like that? I don't think she'd be too happy with me. Plus, how would I explain myself? If I did that, I would surely have to explain myself, meaning I would have to tell her how I felt.

"All I'm trying to say is, you're problems would be solved if you just told her how you felt." Riku said.

I shook my head. "I can't though. If I did, she would reject me and then our friendship would be ruined. I'd rather have her in my life as a friend than not at all."

"Then if that's the path you're choosing, you need to face the fact that guys will talk to her and guys will try to be with her. And someday, she's going to accept the offer. You can't expect her to be alone forever."

"I know." I frowned. He was right. I couldn't deny that she would find someone someday.

We made it to where our homes were. Riku and I lived right next door to each other. My house was a small, yellow home with red shutters and white trim while Riku's was slightly larger, blue with white trim and a darker shade of blue shutters. Riku put his hand on my shoulder.

"You know I'm here for you. Whenever you need to talk." He said.

"I know, thanks." I smiled at him. His phone then started to ring. He took his hand off my shoulder and reached into his pocket for it. He answered a short, "Hello?"

I could hear the other person on the other end of the phone but didn't know what they were saying. After they finished talking, Riku replied, "Sure, we'll be there!" He hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. "That was Roxas, he said everyone is meeting up on the beach to swim and hang out. You in?"

I didn't have to think about it. I waited all school year for days like this. "Count me in!" I said, smiling. It was only one o'clock since we had a half day today so there was still plenty of daylight to burn!

"Everyone is going, including Kairi. You alright with that?" He asked.

"Of course I am. Just because I have to face the fact that she could potentially like someone else doesn't mean I don't want to spend any less time with her. I still enjoy being around her."

"I figured, but I wanted to make sure."

"Yeah it's fine, just let me go in and grab my trunks and I'll be right out." I said.

"Alright, I'm going to do the same, meet ya out here!"

We both ran insides our homes to get our stuff. Even though, I was still beat up about the dilemma I was facing, I was still excited to see Kairi.

_Her POV_

I walked towards my house with two of my closest friends, Selphie and Namine. Selphie was slightly shorter than me and she had short brown hair that curved outwards at the bottom, and green eyes. She wore a yellow, sleeveless dress. Namine had medium length, light blonde hair with dark blue eyes and she wore a white, sleeveless dress. Namine was my best friend out of all my friends. I told her everything including my feelings for Sora. I didn't share that with my other friends though. The whole world didn't need to know, one person to confide in about was enough and I trusted Namine the most. Selphie wouldn't stop going on and on about Josh flirting with me. She interprited the situation that we were flirting with each other but I really wasn't trying to flirt with him. I was just being nice. He didn't insult me so there was no reason to be mean. Selphie thought it would be a grand idea to give him a chance but I clearly had my heart set on Sora. Namine knew this, but she didn't say anything. She just kept quiet during our walk.

"I don't get why you don't want to give him a chance? He's smart, cute, mature, strong. I would be happy to be in your shoes right now." Selphie said.

"Selphie, I'm just not trying to be in a relationship right now and sure, he's all those things but I want more than that. I want an actual connection with someone."

"Well you have a connection a Riku." She said.

"Riku is like my big brother." I laughed.

"Well the only other guy you have a 'connection' with is Sora, and though he's cute on the outside, I still think he has a lot of a maturing to do. He's still the same goofy Sora."

I glared at Selphie a little. I didn't want her to know how I felt about Sora but I still wasn't going to let her talk about him like that.

"Okay, maybe I like that about Sora. Yes, Sora is a giant goofball but he has a side not very many people have seen before. He can be very sweet and sensitive when a situation calls for it. There have been plenty of times when I was feeling down and Sora was there for me. That's what I want! I want someone I can count on and someone whose going to be there when I need them. Sora does just that and he always has." I said, defensively.

I hadn't really realized what I said. Selphie raised an eyebrow at me and Namine put a hand on my shoulder to keep me calm. I love Selphie and she's one of my closest friends but she is horrible at keeping secrets. Sora would surely find out how I felt about him and then I would have the face him about the situation before I was even ready to.

"Kairi, you don't like Sora, do you?" She squinted an eye and rubbed her chin.

"No! I'm not saying that, I'm just saying that..." I didn't really know how to explain this but I tried my best. "Sora isn't the worst guy to have as a boyfriend. I'm sure he will make some other girl very happy someday." I didn't really want to picture Sora with another girl but it was the only way to cover myself.

"Yeah, I'm sure Sora would make a great boyfriend." Namine chimed in. I knew she didn't mean anything by it, she was trying to cover for me. I know Namine would never betray me like that and I already knew she liked someone else.

"Whatever you say." Selphie shrugged and rolled her eyes. I was so glad she dropped it and didn't pester me any further.

"So Roxas asked me if we were going to the beach after school. Everyone is going for a beginning of the summer kind of party." Namine said.

"Oh sure, that sounds like fun!" I hoped Sora would be there. I loved seeing him without a shirt on and the only time I ever got to was when we went swimming at the beach.

"Oh, I'm in!" Selphie exclaimed. "Let me run home to get my swimsuit! Meet me back here!"

Selphie lived on a seperate street than us. She had to turn left to go to her house and Namine and I continued straight along the shore. I lived right on the beach side in a big light purple house, and Namine lived a few houses across the street from me in a big white house, slightly smaller than mine but not that much smaller. Our parents were both pretty wealthy. Mine especially considering my dad was the mayor of this town. My mom didn't have an occupation, she stayed home and assited my dad with town decisions or whatever political stuff he did. Namine's mom was actually an artist, she owned an art gallery that Namine would probably take over someday, especially since Namine was a talented artist herself. Her dad was a police officer. I was close to Selphie but I never really paid attention to her parents occupation. She lived in a medium sized brown house.

Selphie ran down her street as we approached the beginning of it. Namine and I continued to walk on without her. "You almost blew it." Namine said.

"Yeah, almost. At least I was able to cover myself and thanks for the back up." I smiled.

"Of course, I always have your back."

"It just really bothered me that she could say that about Sora. I mean, I guess it wasn't a huge deal but it really bothered me that she has zero faith in him. I have so much faith in Sora, I could never doubt him in anything he does or would do. He's able to shine when he really needs to."

"That's because you love him and think so highly of him. She doesn't, which is a good thing for you. Look at it that way." Namine giggled. I giggled too. "I suppose that's true."

"Have you decided what you want to do about it?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No. I want to be with him but I don't know if he feels the same way, and what if something happens between us that ends our relationship. We're still so young and if I was going to give it a shot, than I'd want it to be forever. I'm afraid I'll get hurt. I couldn't handle it if Sora hurt me."

"You just said you had faith in Sora. What makes you think he'll hurt you?" Namine asked.

"It's not that I think he will, I just don't know if something would happen between us someday that resulted in us not being together. I don't think he'd intentionally hurt me but anything could happen. I just see what my mom and dad have done to each other and I'm terrified of ending up like them." I said, sadly. My mom and dad were not the best couple, I could admit that. My dad cheated on my mom a couple of years ago and despite them not telling me, I wasn't stupid. I knew what happened, I heard their conversations and constant arguments. It's a wonder they even stayed together. I would never want that for me and Sora. That's why I never wanted a relationship, even before I realized I loved Sora. Well, it was one of the reasons, the other reason was because my interest was in Sora, though I didn't see it at the time. Maybe that was why I used to give other guys a chance, because if that were going to happen it wouldn't hurt as bad with someone else, like it would with Sora. That's why I was terrified to give Sora and I a chance. I wanted to, but I couldn't. I heard Namine sigh.

"You and Sora are not your parents. You are two completely different people."

"I can't risk it though Namine. It would hurt too much. I couldn't bare that pain. I've seen it in my mom for so long." I said. Namine looked at me with sadness in her eyes. She kept quiet and didn't push the subject any further. That's one of the reasons I could confide in her, if I didn't want to keep talking about something, she knew when it was time to drop it. We stopped in front of her house, she hugged me goodbye and ran inside. I'd see her in a little while at the beach. I walked down the sidewalk towards my house. Despite how much I didn't want to pursue a relationship, I couldn't help but daydream about Sora and I.

I could picture his strong arms holding me, his bright blue eyes starring into mine. Whispering in my ear, that he loved me and then finally leaning in for a kiss.

_Almost..._

Just as his lips were about to meet mine in my fantasy world, I was interrupted by a loud honk. I opened my eyes and looked and there was a car flying down the road in front of me. My mind must've been auto pilot and I wasn't paying attention when I crossed the street to my house. I froze in place, I couldn't move out of the way. Then I heard someone.

"KAIRI!" a deep voice shouted.

I felt a pair of hands push me out of the way, and I tumbled onto the sidewalk with another person tumbling with me. I landed flat on my back, and my eyes were closed. I felt a presence hovering over me and I opened my eyes to see a pair of blue eyes and spiky hair in front of my face. It was Sora. My hands were pushed upon his chest and I could feel the bare part of it underneath my fingers. He was so close to me and even though my legs were throbbing from the rolling onto the pavement, I wasn't even paying attention to that. I wanted to grab his shirt and pull him into me, but I didn't. I could feel my heart beating and my entire body felt warm. Sora started to push his arms up so he could stand up, he stood and then extended a hand out to me.

"Gesh Kairi, you okay?" He said in a worried tone.

"Yeah..." I said and shook my head. I reached out for his hand and he pulled me up off the ground. I let go of his hand and dusted my dress off. "What were you thinking?!" He asked, in a kind of mad tone. I looked up at him. "You could've been killed!" I didn't know what to say. I obviously couldn't tell him why I was so distracted.

"I just have a lot on my mind and I wasn't paying attention!" I sniped back. He took a step back and raised his hands up in front of him. Sora could get mad but it was typically only when he was worried about me. Me on the other hand, when I was mad or embarrassed I could get pretty fiesty.

"I'm sorry, Kairi. I didn't mean to get upset with you. You just really scared me."

"Well, I'm fine!" I turned away from him and crossed my arms, still very embarrassed with the whole situation. I heard him sigh.

"Well you're knees are bleeding. Want me to come with you and help you bandage them up?" He asked.

_Really Sora?_

I could bandage a pair of scraped knees up. I loved the fact that he cared for me but sometimes, it was too much. I wasn't totally useless that I couldn't take care of myself when I needed to. I unfolded my arms and turned back towards him.

"No Sora, I can clean myself up. But you can come with me if you want." I smiled. He smiled back and walked with me home.

We entered my house, walked into the living room and I threw my bag down on the couch. He walked behind me and I turned around to face him. He had his hand on the other arm, rubbing it and he was looking away from me. I think he felt kind of bad about what happened and it didn't help that I sniped at him the way I did. After all he did save my life.

"So that's the second time you've saved my life." I said, sheepishly.

"Huh?" He said looking at me.

"Remember the day we first met? You saved me from drowning." I said.

"Oh yeah. How could I forget?" He said, softly.

"Thank you, Sora. Seems like whenever I need someone, you're right there."

"Well of course. I'll always be there for you Kairi."

My cheeks turned red and I looked away. Okay, maybe I enjoyed him caring for me so much a little more than I'd like to admit. I never wanted to be that girl that needed someone to rely on, and even though I didn't want to rely on Sora so much, it made me feel good that I could. It got quiet between us for a minute and I decided to change the subject

"You're going to the beach with everyone, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have swim trunks on. See?" He said and pointed to his swim trunks. I giggled. I didn't even notice. Everything happened so quickly I guess I didn't pay attention.

"Let me go change and get myself cleaned up. I'll be back in a moment." I exited the living room and ran up the big white staircase towards room. I plopped myself on my big pink queen sized bed and groaned into the pillow. I still felt so embarrassed about what happened. We were so incredibly close to each other! I could've kissed him! As much as I wanted to though, I couldn't. I had a feeling this was going to be one crazy summer.


End file.
